


Distarction

by Aceer



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family, Padmé Amidala keeps secrets, Secret Daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceer/pseuds/Aceer
Summary: Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala had fallen in love with each other but because of his promise to Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan leaves the love of his life to train Anakin. Shortly after Obi-Wan leaves, Padmé finds out she's pregnant with Obi-Wan's child. Five years later they meet again. Will Padmé be able to keep her secret, or will everything around her crumble.
Relationships: Dormé/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Obidala





	Distarction

Distraction

By Aceer

Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala had fallen in love with each other but because of his promise to Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan leaves the love of his life to train Anakin. Shortly after Obi-Wan leaves, Padmé finds out she's pregnant with Obi-Wan's child. Five years later they meet again. Will Padmé be able to keep her secret, or will everything around her crumble.

Prologue

Conception

Padmé's POV

I was awoken to a crash, I swiftly got out of bed. As I exited my lavish quarters, I peered around the corners and noticed Obi-wan. I had fallen hard for Obi-Wan since he had rescued me. I remembered the way he had lept off the overhead walkway and bravely defended my handmaidens and staff.

I was pulled out of my reverie by another loud crash. Obi-Wan had knocked another plant off a marble column. He seemed disoriented, his movements sloppy and uncoordinated. I deemed he must have been intoxicated. I followed him, silently down the halls, he stopped when he reached the palace gardens and turned left, he kept walking until he fell onto the marble of the Palace Garden terrace. It was a beautiful marble structure, unlike the other terraces it had no railing. Flowers bloomed at the edges of the marble platform. It was the most private place in the palace, marble columns jutted up along the edges of the platform with a domed roof. The terrace was guarded by the walls of the palace which provided cover from curious eyes.

I ran to Obi-Wan to help him up but was startled by the sounds of muffled sobs. I slowed my pace and kneeled down next to him. Draping my arms across his back, I comforted him. He turned to me and rocked himself in my embrace. "It's my fault" he whispered

"No!" I said "His death was not your fault"

"If I had been quicker…" He faltered, I pulled him closer to me and tightened my embrace. He glanced up at me before he leaned in and kissed me. He pulled away, "I'm sorry"

"Don't be?" I said and kissed him, I felt tears stream down his face. He pulled away once again leaving me wanting more.

"I love you," he said, I was shocked but quickly recovered.

"I love you too," We kissed again and he slowly removed my clothes, but stopped he stared at me and I nodded. He continued to slowly remove my clothes. We made love for the first time that night. Over the course of his stay on Naboo, we did many things together, but it finally came time for him to return to Coruscant.

"Obi-Wan, you can stay we can make a life together, I love you," I begged.

"I love you too Padmé, more than you know," he told me.

"Then stay…"

"I made a promise and my word is my honor, but I promise you this Padmé Amidala, I will see you again." He brought his lips to mine in a passionate goodbye kiss. He pulled away and leaned his head against mine. "I love you, always," he said.

"I love you always" I repeated, I took solace in the fact that I would see him again. He turned to go, but I pulled him back and crashed my lips against his in a passionate kiss. When I pulled away we were both breathless. "Be safe Obi-Wan Kenobi and know that where you go you will always be in my heart."

"And you in mine my love, if you ever fear that you are in trouble comm me, I will be there faster than you know it." He kissed me one last time and left, I watched him leave tears ran down my face but I quickly wiped them away. This is what Obi-Wan needed to do it's what he had to do, and I wouldn't take him away from his duty but I knew somehow that we would be together again.

1 month later

"Mi'lady" I heard Dormé's concerned voice outside the fresher. "Are you Ok?" I finished throwing up and left the fresher.

"Dormé, will you go into town and pick me up a pregnancy test." Dormé looked out me with wide eyes but left for the apothecary. Panic settled into my bones, I couldn't be pregnant. What would I do? Ten minutes later Dormé entered with a bag from the apothecary, she handed it to me.

I immediately went into the fresher. I followed the directions and waited. It felt like hours but in reality, it was only minutes. When I turned the test over I read the word PREGNANT over and over again. Willing it to change, but it stayed the same.

Over the course of the nine months, my handmaidens kept the pregnancy secret. I desperately wanted to comm Obi-Wan but was convinced it would be selfish too. He was training Anakin and needed to be focused not having to run off to Naboo. When Hope was born I was so happy, I decided against my administration's advice to raise her. They thought it would set a bad example on the Monarchy for a queen of such a young age to have a daughter already, so we compromised. When Hope was in public she was my niece. It hurt me to keep this from Obi-Wan and my people but I knew it was the right thing to do. I loved Obi-Wan and I knew he loved me, but I wouldn't be able to stand the guilt that he would have for missing Hope's birth. He had a duty to an order that he had grown up in since his birth.

I knew he would give up the Jedi order if he found out that we had a daughter, which would mean he would be giving up a part of himself just to be with me and Hope. That was something I could not allow to happen. As I raised Hope she started to ask about her father. I told her that he was a great warrior who stood up for those who could not, I told her of his kindness and how he loved her very much. She would ask me why he wasn't around and I told her he was out in the galaxy helping the less fortunate. She was happy with those answers but she started to develop abilities. I had feared this when I was two weeks from my due date I left Naboo to go to a planet, not within the Republics' government and gave birth to her there. I wanted to make sure she was not administered the midi-chlorian test because if she tested positive they would take her from me.

The first sign was when she got angry at 2 years old, I was feeding her and suddenly every container and cabinet burst open. It took weeks for the staff to clean it all up. The second sign was at 3 years old she was playing around and accidentally levitated a family heirloom that I caught in the nick of time. At that point, I was seriously considering sending a transmission to Obi-Wan but ultimately decided against it. I missed Obi-Wan so much my heart ached for him but I knew there was nothing I could do. I knew he would be so good with this kind of thing.

Dormé would watch him whenever I had to go to coruscant. The senate meetings were getting more intense and senators started to use other senators personal lives against them

5 years later

Obi-Wan's POV

I was exceedingly nervous as Anakin and I stood in the turbo lift, I hadn't seen Padmé in five years. Ever since the moment I told her I had to leave. I regretted that decision most of the time, but I have a duty to the Republic.

"Relax Master, it's just Padmé," he said, that was my line. We stood in silence until the turbo lift dinged, we were greeted by Captain Typho and Dormé. Anakin got very tense when he saw Dormé.

"Right this way Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker," Dormé said my name as if it was the most putrid word to ever grace her mouth. We followed Dormé, Captain Typho was talking to Anakin about Security measures. I was thinking about Padmé when the most beautiful voice spoke my name.

"Obi-Wan," she said, "It's so good to see you."

"It is good to see you too Padmé…" I faltered as I saw a small face peered out from behind Padmé's legs. "Who is this?" I inquired, I kneeled down and the little girl came out from behind Padmé's legs and walked towards me.

"That's Hope, my niece," Padmé said looking in adoration at the little girl who walked up and hugged me.

"That's weird." Captain Typho said, "She's usually afraid of anybody she doesn't know." I looked at the girl she had brown hair and sparkling blue-grey eyes. Hope stared up at me and let go of me, she pulled away and lifted her arms up, I instantly understood she wanted me to pick her up. I picked her up and she leaned her head onto my shoulder and closed her eyes there was something familiar about her aura. Her aura was strong and for some reason, I felt like this little girl was drawn to me. I looked at Padmé and her face was written with guilt and pain. When she noticed me staring she plastered a fake smile onto her face, but I knew her too well and could see she was in pain. That's when I noticed everyone was staring at me including my own padawan.

My padawan cleared his throat and I walked over to Padmé and tried to hand Hope to her but she clung onto me tightly "No" she whispered in her half-sleep-half-awake trance. Padmé took her from me, which resulted in Hope starting to sob. Anakin cleared his throat again. Padmé left the room to go and put Hope down for a nap.

"Well, Captain Typho how about we talk about the security and safety of this apartment," I said.

"I think that's a good idea Master Kenobi, the senator is in more danger than she thinks she's in." Captain Typho stated respectively. We walked over to the far side of the room Anakin trailing behind us. "I think we show put security cameras in all of the hallways, bedrooms, and turbo lifts. I also think cameras should be put in the Kitchenette and the common room."

"Yes, that's good but I think we should station guards by the turbo lift and Anakin and I will take shifts watching guarding outside her room," I said.

"Yes, I agree" Captain Typho said.

"Well, I don't." I heard Padmé say "I don't think any of this is necessary."

"With all due respect Mi'lady," I started "I do and you don't want your niece to be unsafe."

"I don't think they would-"

"Oh but I do senator they would, of course, use your niece against you," I cut her off. Padmé opened her mouth and then closed it again. Obviously seeing my logic, Dormé approached us and I noticed Anakin tense up again. "With all due respect Mi'lady if there was a possibility of a threat against your life why would you bring your niece with you to Coruscant?" I questioned her.

"She wanted to see where I worked okay Master Kenobi?" she murmured to me, I turned to Captain Typho.

"I suggest we get to work, on those security systems, Captain Typho" I suggested.

"Right away, Master Kenobi" Captain Typho said. Padmé huffed and stormed away from us. As Captain Typho left, Anakin turned to me.

"There's something about this child master she resembles you in many attributes," Anakin told me. "I believe the Senator is hiding something."

"On that, we agree, my young padawan," I said, "Discreetly see what you can find out."

"Yes Master," he replied.


End file.
